


The Worst

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [25]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mute!Link, Muteness, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link comes back from the optometrist and he's not too pleased with the situation.





	The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 25 Prompt: Humiliation

Link hated this.  
  
No string of words could possibly encapsulate exactly how much he hated this.  
  
Like he would rather have Rhett lay on top of him, crushing the air out of his lungs until it hurt to breathe, until the guy fell asleep  
  
That he would rather physically suffer then look at the dumb piece of paper.  
  
“Hey Link, how’d the visit to the eye place go?”  
  
The blond had ambled down the hall, stifling a yawn. Link glared at his boyfriend, sure he couldn’t have known, but that didn’t make it easier.  
  
“Take it that means bad. Is it your eyes causing your headaches bo?” Rhett moved to join Link on the couch and shoved the offending article at the blond.  
  
“Charles Lincoln Neal the Third, blah blah blah- Oh,” the cheery tone dropped away as green eyes found the part they were meant to.  
  
“You’re near-sighted, with an astigmatism, dude…”  
  
And those words caused the blood to burn high in his cheeks. Not only could he not talk, now he needed glasses. It was humiliating to be so beat down that even his eyesight was deteriorating.  
  
“It’s not going to be that bad. I’m sure you’re gonna look great bo.”  
  
A calming hand ran down his spine, even as the heat in his cheeks burned brighter. He wasn’t a child anymore. He didn’t need to be coddled like this.  
  
The harsh sting of tears in his eyes made his vision swim painfully, and his face hurt from how much heat it was giving off.  
  
"Link, it's not that bad," thumbs soothed over the brunet's heated cheeks. "If anything I'm sure you'll look even better with them on. Maybe I'll have to be nervous about you finding someone else at this rate."  
  
The brunet grabbed the front of the blond's shirt and shook his head no. He loved Rhett. That was that. Changing his appearance wouldn't make his own feelings change. But he was nervous about what Rhett would think.  
  
Rhett pressed a tender kiss to each dark brow, "Link, I dunno why you think this is so awful. If you want I can come with-"  
  
Link pressed his fingers across Rhett's mouth to silence him. Link shook his head. No, if he was going to get a pair of glasses he was going to go on his own so that Rhett wouldn't see how awful he looked and change his mind about everything.  
  
God he was such a mess. How could Rhett put up with him and how humiliating he was?  
  
Hands pulled him into a warm embrace. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours when you just blank out on me man. You don't have to tell me what's going on. Not right now. But we gotta talk about it eventually."  
  
Rhett was right, they had that conversation. Link let out a soft grunt to confirm he was listening.  
  
He could be humiliated for now, let the blond soothe his frayed nerves until he felt strong enough to talk about it.  
  
For now, he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Rhett's throat

**Author's Note:**

> Poor boy needs some glasses.
> 
> Come say hello on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
